killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Killzone Shadow Fall
Some admin has gotta delete this. Killzone: Shadow Fall is the OFFICIAL "Killzone 4" page now. Ploxis (talk) 08:26, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Asked him, waiting for him to do it. MAN, I cant WAAAAIIIT, Though the gameplay looks like a Call of Duty game should be and the city looks like Halo, That Helghast dude looked like my friend's cat.Fortu (talk) 15:35, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I aint somehow satisfied with the trailer..... :/ Iron within, iron without! (talk) 22:41, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Killzone becoming more like WW2 and after A wall separating the Vektens and the Helghast after the 2nd war with the Helghast? Sounds like when the Nazis lost the 2nd World war, A wall was separating East Germany and West Germany. Both had totally different reasons to build the walls but you get my piont.Fortu (talk) 00:13, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Wasn't Killzone always like that? Having the WWI and WWII topic as Background? 19:07, March 15, 2013 (UTC)Richard Yep.Fortu (talk) 03:08, March 16, 2013 (UTC) VSA instead of ISA Has anyone notice that in the trailer?Fortu (talk) 20:59, February 26, 2013 (UTC) :Noticed it too. Don't know if the ISA has been confirmed to still exist in the timeline, but the VSA definately does.--Hawki (talk) 02:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Maybe their called the Vektan Strategic Alliance due to the special circumstances involving their planet, since the helghast are still a sovereign people as of SF. 18:23, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Allowance of a militarized Helghan society on Vekta Why is it, do you think, that the UCN or ISA allowed the Helghans to steadily rebuild it's military industrial complex ON VEKTA! Perhaps I am looking into it too much but the first indication that the Helghast were rebuilding their forces on Vektan soil would be the time to take action rather than just put up a wall and take the "She'll be right" attitude. The devs have some explaining to do. Meevinman (talk) 02:28, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I see ur point, I dont get the the setting, yet.Fortu (talk) 03:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Maybe the Halghan did it Secretly in the underground, and by the time the Trailer is set, they discovered it. On the other Side, the soldier at the Start of the Trailer says that "Things star to get moving since you arrived". Maybe the VSA knew it but didn't took it serious until the guy you play arrives. Maybe the player character saw what the Helghan are doing or something like that. 17:24, March 12, 2013 (UTC)Richard I'm thinking that the attacking helghast in the trailer were terrorists or something along those lines, I.E. not part of the actual military. Their appearance is definetly not in line with what the Helghast soldiers have looked like before, and I would assume that the VSA wouldn't just blatantly allow the Helghast to build up military strength and rip through them again. 15:01, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Human Augmentation in KZ: SF? Have you noticed that the Character had sime Kind of Slow Motion? And that his Legs looked somehow artificial? 10:24, March 16, 2013 (UTC)Richard Well you play as the ISA scu- er, "heroes" top shadow marshall, so it wouldn't surprise me. However, for legs I'm pretty sure thats just his armor, which kinda looks like the nano suit from crysis. 18:18, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, probalbly he has his suit for recoil reduction. He uses a Railgun Assault Rifle after all and fires it like a standart Assault Rifle. Nearly no recoil. His Armor dissipates it probably. And bives him his Slow-Mo and whatever else. 15:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Richard KZSF at E3 Can't wait.Protoss uchiha (talk) 00:27, June 9, 2013 (UTC) The box cover doesn't appeal to me. For a Killzone game, the cover is odd.Fortu (talk) 04:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) : Yeah I know but GG wants the new Killzone to be more futuristic sci-fi.Protoss uchiha (talk) 07:26, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Now that I have a copy of KZ SF I grew to like the cover art. :) Fortu (talk) 00:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) click here Download and play the alpha version on your PC or PS3 console here Is this download thing legit? Or is it a hack file/piracy. Col Radec (talk) 00:44, November 9, 2013 (UTC) : Don't know. Wouldn't risk it. Fortu (talk) 00:51, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Will this be the last Killzone? 02:23, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Doubt it. Fortu (talk) 17:20, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :No. 05:47, August 8, 2013 (UTC) kill zone is crazy! kill zone is nuts and crazy wow! Ok this bothers the hell out of me, It's Killzone not Kill Zone, and please add your signature next time. Fortu (talk) 01:25, December 13, 2013 (UTC)